little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kur the Destroyer (LWA Ragnarok)
' Kur', also known as Kur the Destroyer or Kur the Reaper, is a centuries-old Zord Rex co-leader of Yggdrasil Society, and Akko's second (albeit briefly) familiar. He sought revenge on Croix and Hel for extracting Nidhoggr's essence inside him, and went on a rampage across the world as he after them and saved other familiars who victimized by them as much as himself. His pursuit of revenge however, was what brought him to an insidious scheme to revive Nidhoggr, malevolent cosmic beast whom revival will bring the end of the world, something that led him and Heimdall to formed Yggdrasil Society initiative to recruit both familiars that happened to be Croix and Hel's past victims and other trustworthy allies to stop it. Personality & Character Kur was among first generations of his kind created by Yggdrasil alongside other Pomokai Holoholona races. Perhaps due to him spent most of his youth with Nine Olde Witches, he didn't know that most, if not all members of his kind had moved somewhere else on Earth that led him mistaken by others to be last of his kind. With the death of the Nine Olde Witches, Kur went on an aimless journey where he saw the worst of humanity. He eventually wandered into Japan where met a young boy who he took in and raised as his own. During a trip to fishing, Kur encountered a siege perpetrated by the Acolytes of Nidhoggr. Kur battled them and as it went on, the Acolytes attempted to sway Kur to their side, granting him a desire to be with family, one of his progenitors, Nidhoggr. Kur countered that Nidhoggr was his progenitor but the Nine Olde Witches were his mothers. Kur destroyed the Acolytes and decided to continue his journey not before warmingly parting with the boy he raised. To his relief, he later learned that his race still alive and had established new home in Africa. He mostly had a peaceful life wuth his brethren until encountered Croix and Hel around 9 years ago, who captured him to extract Nidhoggr's essence inside him. During his captive, Hel took her time to torture him while Croix remained indifferent to his suffering before they decided to left him to die at his prison. But the embittered Kur able to freed himself, and driven into a path of vengeance and went on a rampage across the world in search of his tormentors and free familiars they captured along the way, gaining a reputation of one of the most dangerous vigilante in the world by witch community and earning two nicknames, The Destroyer and The Reaper. His rampage eventually brought the attention of Heimdall, who sought to recruit him to stop Nidhoggr's revival. However, Kur, who more driven by revenge than to save the world, had several times denied his offer that he finally accepted to his ranks after putting aside his lust of revenge and several shennanigans they unwittingly had together due to his recklessness. He soon learned that Naglfar, Croix's faction, were formed with help of surviving members of Acolytes of Nidhoggr. At one point before events of LWA Ragnarok, he befriends with Ragnhild the Vermilion Valkyrie and they had found lost Green and Yellow Valkyrie armor together. Unfortunately, this led them chased by last Acolytes of Nidhoggr who coveted the armor for themselves. After hid the armors away and wiping out the Acolytes and enaured that none of them survived, the Zord Rex and Valkyrie parted ways, but not before promised to ensure that the latter's successor as Vermilion Valkyrie being worthy for the armor. Kur possesses a sense of honor and a calm mind capable of strategy and refined eloquence beneath his intimidating appearance, serious demeanor and feral rage he displayed during combat. Whilst possessing similar charisma with his friend Heimdall as high-ranking member of Yggdrasil Society, Kur stated that Heimdall possesses better capacity as leader due to his personality quirks and respect they build together since the atmospheric beast forgave his blunder where he once nearly killed Croix's captured slug hounds during one of their raids on one of Naglfar's bases. Powers and Abilities Despite his age, Kur is incredibly powerful rivaling Biri Biri, able fend off the combined might of Hel and Nidhoggr's corrupted Magitronic clones of Fenrir and Jormungand as shown where he able to kill the World Serpent, displayed great deal of brute force comparable to lightning weasel themselves. *'Rocket Punch': Kur formed small balei repulsor-like organs around his larger arms to amplify the strength of his fists. *'Cannonball': Rolled into a ball and ramming through the opponent. *'Balei Headbutt': Charge into an opponent and ram the opponent with bony crest like battering ram. Inflicted damage can be amplified through usage of Balei repulsors. *'Scale Manipulation': Kur can manipulate and extend his scales into armor or shield depend on the situation. He possesses remarkable mastery over this ability that he can even detached them from his body as improvised weapons. *'Size Shifting': Like large Pomokai Holoholonas, Kur can reduce his size to around small zebras' to better navigate and interact within small areas such as human buildings. *'Rage Mode': By channeling enough rage, Kur can caused his Nidhoggr half to partially overtake his body until his blood boiling hot and gain increased strength, speed, healing, and power as well as gaining red aura. *'Flight': Kur's balei repulsors generates enough force to enable him to take flight. *'Claiomh Solais Synchronize': Kur is one of few known Pomokai Holoholonas in the world who have compatibility with Claiomh Solais/Shiny Rod's magic, enable him to fuse with the staff and turn it into powerful weapon. He never mentioned what kind of weapon the staff become when he fused with it to Akko and Biri Biri though. Relationships Nine Olde Witches The Zord Rex idolized the women as mentors and personally, mothers. He is loyal to the Nine Olde Witches rather than the witch community as a whole. Ranghild A close ally of Kur. The two teamed up to stop the Acolytes of Nidhoggr. Overtime, Kur fell in love with Ranghild. Although she passed away, kur ensured her legacy would carry on. Akko Kur have taken a great interests on Akko due to wielding the Vermillion armor and is a descendant of the child he raised during his journey to Japan in the past. Having passed his test, Kur expressed how proud he was of Akko. He also taught her how to further cooperate with Biri Biri by using the weasel's high compatibility to Shiny Rod's magic. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Characters Category:OC